Drawing Rose Petals
by nekocatgirl26
Summary: Setsuna Eri is a 17 year old girl with strange colored hair who loves to draw. She soon attends Ouran Academy to further her learning, but gets lost on the first day. While wondering the school grounds, Eri stumbles upon double doors to a music room. What will she find? Takashi Morinozuka Love Story (MoriXOC)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Eri sat in the back seat of her car that she had gotten for her 15th birthday, but, apparently, never drove. The car wasn't fancy or anything, it just looked like a normal car that a middle-class person would buy. She sighed as she saw the trees pass by with her green eyes.

"Are you alright, Setsuna-sama?" Kuro, her butler, asked. He looked into the review mirror to see his young master stare out the window.

"I'm fine Kuro-kun. " She answered.

"Then what is it, Milady?" Tora, Eri's maid, questioned. She looked at her master from the front passenger seat.

"It's just...I don't get the point of why the both of you are driving me to school when it's only 3 blocks away." Eri fiddled a strand of her long, abnormally colored purple hair with her finger.

"Reason why Milady," Tora starts off," is that we don't want you to be kidnapped. You are practically the next heir!"

Eri huffed and sunk in her seat. She couldn't beat logic. A few minutes later, she arrived at the school. Eri got out, waved good-bye to her maid and butler and headed inside the school. The place was BIG, actually a better word for it is HUGE. Eri exhaled and entered inside the school. No sooner then a minute she was lost. As she was walking around, she spotted something that was pink and...bouncing? Eri followed the bouncing thing until she saw what the thing was. It was a little stuffed bunny held by a small and short, blond haired boy. The short boy was accompanied by a really tall, black haired boy. Eri gulped and decided to ask them.

"Excuse me." She said. The two boys turned around.

"Oooh! You must be new!" The little boy said to Eri as his brown eyes widened and she couldn't help but notice how adorable the short boy was.

"Uhm, Y-yes I am. I need help finding the office." Eri coughed into her hand.

"Ne, ne, Takashi!" The little boy said while tugging on the sleeve of the tall, black haired and matching eyed boy named Takashi. "How about we help her find the office?!"

Takeshi looked at the little boy and nodded with a grunt.

"Yay!" The little blond boy cheered and then wrapped himself around Eri's arm. "To the office!"

The little boy pointed into the air before he led her through halls and stair cases. Along the way, the little boy properly introduced himself and his tall friend. Soon Eri was right in front of the office.

"Just go through there!" The little boy beamed with a smile.

She bowed in front of the two boys. "Thank you."

With that, the two boys left with a wave good-bye and she entered the office. Eri saw the desk lady playing with a hand held.

"I'm the new student." Eri stated.

The desk lady nodded with out prying her eyes off her game then she reached for something under her desk and pulled out a piece of paper.

"Schedule." She bluntly said, pushing the paper closer to Eri..

Eri grabbed her schedule and left the office. She examined it and sighed. Most of her classes have passed already and right now, Eri looked at her wrist watch, it was break time for the students. She decided to wander to God knows where and hoped the day will end faster. She took out her sketch pad that she brought along with her at one point of her wondering, specifically around the garden area, and drew the buildings or landscapes that caught her attention. Eri soon found herself in front of double doors at the end of a hall. She tilted her head up to read a sign hung off to the side above the door.

"Third Music Room..."

She looked back at the doors and then placed a hand on the curved handle. Even though she would of liked an art room, a music room was close enough. She turned the handle and opened the door. Her eyes widened as a breeze of rose petals flew passed her face.

"Welcome." A chorus of voices greeted her.

"Wh-what the?" She said a bit surprised.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Eri blinked, wondering what just happened. She looked at her feet and saw the petals that flew at her and then back up to the group of boys that stood together in the middle of the room. The group consisted of auburn haired twins standing next to each other with matching golden brown eyes, a black haired boy with glasses over his onyx eyes stood off to the side of a blonde haired, violet eyed boy that sat in a plush arm chair in the center of the group a brown haired boy with matching brown eyes stood next to him, and Mitsukuni and Takashi stood next to the brown haired boy.

Wait a minute.

"Mi-Mitsukuni-san? Takashi-san?" Eri exlcaimed, staring in confusion at the two boys that had helped her find the office a while ago. She took a few steps forward, not believing Mitsukuni and Takashi were in with the group of boys. "What are you two doing here?"

"Eri-chan! Hey Takashi-kun!" Mitsukuni said with a smile as he turned towards Takashi, "It's the girl we helped in the hall!"

Takashi simply nodded.

"Who's this? Do you know her Honey-senpai?" One of the twins asked, looking down at Mitsukuni which Eri guessed was his nickname.

"I've never seen her before. Is she new?" The other questioned, doing the same as the other twin.

"Well of course she is you two." The black haired boy answered as "Honey" nodded. "She's the new student, Setsuna Eri."

"A new student? Welcome then Princess!" The blond haired boy said, getting up from his arm chair and spreading his arms out. He walked over to Eri and then bowed in front of her. "We are the Ouran Host Club and we are here to entertain lovely ladies like yourself."

"A...host club...?" Eri said slowly, letting his words sink into her head. Then she backed up, her hands up defensively. "I-I didn't mean to come in here! I thought this was an ordinary music classroo-"

She didn't really expect a room that was labeled "Third Music Room" to be an actual host club. And she didn't want the boys before her to think she came in here on her own accord so as she was backing up while she tried to explain herself, she had suddenly ran into something. She turned her head just in time too see a bust fall off its pillar and smash into a million pieces on the floor with its pillar, equally smashed into a million pieces, laying right next to it.

"Uh-oh, you broke our bust." A twin said over your shoulder.

"And the pillar too." The other said over your other shoulder.

"I-I didn't mean to..." Eri said, gaping wide eyed at the pillar and the bust that were both broken. She couldn't tell what the bust looked like before it broke. Who knew it was so fragile.

"The bust was made out of ivory and also an antique that costs $50,000. The pillar was $20,000 which would add up to $70,000." The black haired boy with glasses explained to her while he pushed up his glasses and had a clip board in his hand.

"Oi Kyoya-senpai," One of the twins said, now in front of Eri as he looked at the wreckage she made, "She scratched the floor too."

"Oh, then the total would be $80,000 when you add in the waxing."

Eri whipped her head towards him in disbelief. $10,000 for waxing a few scratches on a floor? That must be some expensive wax then!

"How will you ever pay us back, Princess?" The blond haired boy asked, placing a hand on his cheek in wonder.

Eri bit her lip. She had a thought about using the money from her mother's side to pay them back, but she didn't want to use the money on something like this. Besides, she promised herself that she would only use the money from her mother's side on something severe. A broken bust, pillar and scratched floor didn't seem that severe. Then she had an idea: she could work for them until the payment was paid.

She was about to say her idea when the brown haired boy said, "Well, she could-"

"She can work for us, Tama-chan!" Mitsukuni said, cutting in as he looked at the blond haired boy with a big smile on his face. "What do you say?"

"That seems like a fine idea, Honey-kun!" The blond boy, apparently named Tama-chan by Mitsukuni, said as one of his hands was placed on his hip and the other clenched into a fist.

"Wait, wait!" The brown haired boy shouted, lifting one of his hands up to the height of his shoulder. "I don't think letting her work for us will work out!"

"Tama-chan" then cupped his chin in thought. "Hmm, you're right, Haruhi." Suddenly he pointed his finger at Eri. "Alright then. You won't work FOR us. You'll work WITH us!"

There was a moment of silence.

"Wh-What?" Eri's eye brows furrowed together in confusion. "What do you mean by that?"

"Are you sure about that King?" One of the twins asked, ignoring her question as he looked at "Tama-chan".

"Do you think she'll handle it?" The other added in, also ignoring her question as he did the same thing as the other one.

"Of course she will." The blond haired boy named Tama-chan and now King said. "If she can keep a secret that is."

"That wasn't what I meant senpai." The brown haired boy said, an eye brow twitching in slight annoyance.

"Wait, what's happening?" Eri question, not understanding what was happening around her.

"You're going to be a host, Eri-chan!" Mitsukuni explained with a big smile when he walked up to her.

There was another moment of silence.

"What?" One of her eye brows raised. Was she really?

"Don't worry about actually being a boy, Eri-chan!" He said to her, giving her a sudden hug. "You can dress up as one!"

"Wi-Will that work?" Eri stuttered as she started to understand what they were planning for her.

He nodded. "So will you join?"

She looked at him and said, "Well, I'm not sure..."

"Pwease?" Mitsukuni pleaded with big, adorable, puppy dog eyes.

"Uhh..." Eri looked at him as he stared up at her. Then she pulled away from his hug and patted him on the head. "Sure."

As she had kept eye contact with Mitsukuni's puppy dog eyes, she had found it harder and harder to actually say no to him so she agreed. Mitsukuni smiled with a cheer and grabbed Eri by the arm. He was just so adorable to her.

"Let's get you into uniform!" He cheered. "Come on, Takashi!"

Takashi nodded and followed.

-

"I'm not sure about this. Doesn't the uniform cost money?" Eri asked as she fixed the tie of the boy's uniform of Ouran that she was wearing. She then pushed the dressing room curtains aside as she stepped out and presented herself in front of the Host Club.

"Wow! That uniform makes you look like a boy, Eri-chan~!" Mitsukuni said.

"And now all that's left is my hair, right? To make me look like a boy?" Eri questioned as she touched the back of her head, feeling her hair.

"Yep." The twins said together as they held up a pair of scissors in their hands. "Want us to cut it?"

She saw a slight evil glint in their eyes and denied it.

"I'll cut it myself." She stated, looking away from the twins.

Eri took a pair of scissors from one of the twins and started to cut her hair in front of a mirror that was in the room. When she was done, she looked like a boy with girlish features. She stared at herself in the mirror. She couldn't believe it. She was actually going along with their plan of making herself look like a boy to be a host to pay off the money she owed them. And that she could actually pull of the boy look.

"Okay," She placed the scissors down and spun around on her heels towards the host members. "Time for all of you to introduce yourselves to me."

The black haired boy with the same black colored eyes with glasses pushed his glasses up before introducing himself. "Ootori Kyoya. It's nice to meet you. Over there are the Hitachiin Twins."

He pointed towards the brothers with the auburn colored hair and golden brown eyes.

"Hitachiin Hikaru." The twin on the right of Eri said, pointing to himself with his thumb.

"Hitachiin Kaoru." The twin on Eri's left said, doing the same.

Then they interlocked their arms and said in unison, "And we're called the Hitachiin twins!"

Eri looked at the both of them and realized that Hikaru had his bangs swayed to the right in her point of veiw and Kaoru's was the opposite. His bangs were swayed to the left in Eri's point of view. She nodded her head and turned towards the brown haired and brown eyed boy.

"I'm Fujioka Haruhi." He introduced himself as he gave her a smile.

"Nice to meet you." She said to him with smile back. She looked over to Takashi and Mitsukuni. "I've already met Mitsukuni-san and Takashi-san so that leaves-"

"Suoh Tamaki." The blond haired boy with violet eyes that was called "Tama-chan" and "King" before cut in. He bowed in front of Eri with his hand on his chest. "We all welcome you, Setsuna Eri-san, to the Host Club as our new secret princess."

"So, what do I typically do in the club?" Eri asked.

"Why entertain the girls that come in of course!" Tamaki explained, spreading his arms out in a dramatic manner.

"We're going to open soon so learn quick!" Mitsukuni advised with a big smile before leaving the room with the rest of the host members that were leaving the changing room.

"Ah! Wait-!" Eri lifted her arm to stop them from leaving, but it was too late. They all exited the room pretty quickly. Except for Haruhi that is.

"Don't worry, it's not as bad being a host when your actually a girl." Haruhi told her, looking at her with a tilt of his head and a reassuring smile.

"How do you know? I'm a girl." Eri stated, raising an eye brow slightly. "What if I get found out? Then I won't be able to pay the club back."

"You look like a boy, Setsuna-san. Don't worry about it. I'm sure it'll work out for you."

Eri gave him a slightly worried look. "I guess, but...will this actually work?"

Haruhi nodded. "I'm sure."

"How?"

"Because I'm a girl." He smiled weakly, looking off to the side.

"What...?" Eri questioned, surprised.

-

"I didn't know the Host Club had a new host. What do you like to do Setsuna-san?" A girl that sat down with Eri asked.

"Your hair looks so soft. What shampoo do you use?" Another girl that sat down with her asked.

"Uh, well..." Eri wasn't sure how to answer them.

This was something new to her. And she didn't know what to do. She was slightly worried that she wouldn't be able to pay the Host Club back and might actually resort to using her mother's money. She really didn't want to do that so she had to try her best to pay the club back by herself. She was told how she could be creative at solving problems so she should be able to do this. But...

What is she suppose to do exactly?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Do you like to draw Setsuna-san?"

Eri mentally sighed with relief. Finally, something she could actually answer.

"Uh, yes I do." She said to the girl that asked.

"I thought so. I noticed you were carrying a sketch book in your bag." The girl pointed across the table to her sketch pad/book that was peeking out from her bag.

"Oh yeah, I always carry it around with me." Eri explained.

"Why?" The two girls leaned in wondering.

"Well, it's a hobby," She smiled softly, "Eversince my father taught me how to draw, I've always felt calmer and happier after I've drawn something."

"Oh how nice~" The girls said with a sigh, captivated by Eri words and her smile.

"Uhm, do you mind if...you could sketch a drawing of me and my friend?" One of the girls asked.

"Sure, why not?" Eri gave them a smile and took out her sketch pad/book.

"Here you go." She said, handing them the finished sketch. "Sorry if it's a little messy."

"Oh not at all!" One of the girls said amazed.

"It's beautiful!" The other told you.

"Th-thank you." You smiled weakly and scratched your cheek.

One of the girls that were admireing the picture your drew of her and her friend then turned her attention back to you.

"I'm sorry if this a sudden question and if I'm being rude, but your hair color is strange."

Eri blinked before chuckling. "I guess my hair color is! You see, I'm not fully Japanese." She explained. "I'm half Indian. From my dad's side."

"Oh really?" The girl said. Eri nodded.

It was the end of the school day for Eri and she was rather happy at how smoothly she handled her first day as a host. She was walking out of the building and towards the gate to wait for Tora and Kuro when someone suddenly jumped on her back.

"Gah!" She exclaimed. She was about to loose he balance but quickly reclaimed it. She looked behind her to see who had jumped and clinged onto her. It was Honey.

"Ne! Eri-chan!" Honey said, "Do you want a ride home?"

"Uh, no thanks, Honey-Senpai." Eri said to him. She then heard a honk and saw her middle-class car pull up to the open gates. "My ride's here anyways." She carefully placed Honey back down on the ground and waved good-bye to him and Mori before heading to her car and getting in.

"How was school Lady Eri?" Tora asked. She turned around in her seat and looked at her mistress as the care was pulling away from the gates.

"It was...okay." She told her, looking off to the side.

"What happened to your hair?" Kuro said, looking into the rear view mirror.

"Oh I cut it-"

"For what reason?" Tora raised one of her eyebrows.

"Because I-" Eri stopped herself.

If she told Tora and Kuro about breaking the bust and the pillar and being in dept and joining a host club to repay that dept, who knows what her maid and butler might do...!

"I wanted something new with my hair." Eri lied. "I guess I cut it a little too short, huh?"

"Yes you did." Tora stated. "You almost look like a boy."

"If you wanted something new with your hair, we could of taken you to a salon or called your mother's family's hair stylist." Kuro explained.

"It's alright. I don't want to spend that much money on just my hair, besides, I don't want to bother my mom's family."

"Nonsense. They wouldn't mind. They love you just as much as your father's family side does."

Eri walked into the host club, adjusting her uneven messenger bag strap before being thrown a yukata by Honey.

"What's this for Honey-Senpai?" Her eyebrows furrowed, trying to guess as she looked at the yukata.

"Its for the theme today." Honey said with a smile.

"This club has themes?" She questioned in disbelief.

"Yep! The Host Club is having a flower-viewing reception in the cherry blossom grove. Don't I look cute in mine?" Honey spun around in his and then Kyoya stepped out from one of the changing rooms.

"What did you think keeps the girls coming to this club? The host members' good looks?" He straightened his tie on his waiter uniform with a chuckle.

"Well...yeah." Eri muttered before placing her bag down and entering the changing rooms.

_'Should I...say something...?'_ Eri thought to herself as she watched Honey stir some tea a little too fast. She was sitting with Honey, Mori, Haruhi and two clientelles on tatami mats outside under some cherry trees, watching Honey make tea.

"Uh Hon-" Eri decided to speak up before the mats got anymore wet.

"Mitsukuni." Takashi cutted in. "You've lost too much."

Honey stopped. He saw that Mori was right and he was about to cry when one of the girls quickly took the bowl.

"Honey-kun, I'll take it! It looks so delicious!"

She then drank what little was left in the bowl.

"Yes, thats the exact amount of it I wanted to have! You're amazing Honey-kun! How ever did you know?" The other girl asked, doing her best to reassure Honey. Mori then took out some sushi and dango.

"Really?" Honey said, his eyes big and sparkly.

The girls both nodded. Haruhi sighed, got up and left. Eri waved to her before drawing her attention back to Honey, Mori and her clientelles.

"How 'bout I make the next batch of tea, Honey-senpai?" She asked, not wanting the mat to be even more soaked with Honey's tea making.

"Do you even know how to make it, Eri-chan?" He looked a little concerned at her.

"I'm sure I can handle it." Eri smiled lightly, setting up the ingredients to make the tea.

"Alright thank you for visiting the Host Club!" Eri waved to the last group of girls before sighing in relief. The yukata was getting kind of hot on her.

It was the end of the reception and she was walking past the host members when Tamaki said the club can no longer keep Haruhi as a girl.

"What do you mean "no longer"?" She asked, wondering as to why Tamaki would say something like that.

"You don't have to rush things." Hikaru said, swaying side to side with his brother. "She'll be found out soon enough anyway. Not to mention Eri-san too."

"Yeah. Remember? The day after tomorrow we have physical exams." Kaoru added.

"Physical...exams?" Eri and Haruhi said at the same time.

All the host members, except for Kyouya, then stared at the both of them.

"Now that you mention it, it IS the day after tomorrow." Kyoya said, looking at his clip board.

The host members that were staring at Eri and Haruhi then ahd wide eyes.

"Then...it will get out for sure...that Eri and I are girls." Haruhi said, placing her finger on her cheek.

Eri cupped her chin and looked off to the side. "That's right."

Then all the host members faces went pale and had on shockedexpressions.

"Hm?" Eri looked at them, noticing their faces. "Why so pale, guys?"

"They're really over thinking this..." Eri said as she watched the males of the host club huddled around a roll-around white board, discussing their "attack plan" on how to keep her's and Haruhi's gender a secret. This happened immediatly after the host members came back from the cherry tree grove. "Don't you think, Haruhi-san? Haruhi-san?"

Eri looked to her right where Haruhi was facing the window with her hand cupping her chin and her eyes closed. "The amount remaining that I have left to pay is $53, 333.32." She muttered.

That reminded Eri that she hasn't calculated how much money she had to pay left so she instantly went into figuring out how much she had left. Once that was calculated, Eri thought up of ways to speed up paying back the dept.

"It's dumb." She said unknowingly out loud, not realizing Tamaki had asked her and Haruhi a question just before.

Tamaki turned to stone at Eri's and Harhi's harshness, thinking Eri's was straightforward like Haruhi's. Eri soon broke out of her thoughts when Haruhi laughed a little and said,

"But you can't really do anything if they find out Eri-san and I are girls." Haruhi rubbed the back of her neck as she smiled at the group of host boys.

Then all of a sudden, "Fancy Tuna." Mori said.

Something striked across the host boys' faces as Eri gave a quizzical look at Mori. Then the host boys started to talk loudly amongst themselves as she felt an evil teasing sort of atmosphere form around them.

"Wha-What are you guys talking about? Just because I'm poor and just because I'll be able to eat some fancy tuna aren't reasons for me to continue hiding my gender..." Haruhi weakly protested. "I'm not THAT gluttonious... Will I really be able to try some?"

Eri smiled sheepishly at her friend that she knew was of middle-class and wanted to try some fancy tuna. She felt a bit sorry for her that the guys used that nasty trick on her. Then the twins snaked up behind ERi. They both leaned on her, one at each shoulder.'

"So Eri-chan~" Eri guessed it was Hikaru that spoke to her.

"What do you want to get out of this?" The other twin questioned.

"We know you're not as poor as Haruhi over there, but you're still a commoner. A bit of a high-clas commoner I guess we could put it." Hikaru said.

"And since you're still a commoner, you've probably haven't tried any of the rich high-society stuff yet have you?" Kaoru asked.

They both leaned in close to the sides of her face. "So what do you want to stick with our plan?" They said in unison.

Eri cupped her chin, looked off to the side and puckered her lips a bit in deep thought.

_"I techinically don't want anything. They think they can lure me in because I'm a commoner. They probably don't know I actually chose to be one. But if I say I don't wan't anything then they might keep bothering me to get along with their plan. And then Kuro and Tora would ask why and then they would get the truth sooner or later and then contact my mom in which she would pay for my dept herself. And that's what I don't want happening."_

Eri then stopped her deep thinking and brushed the twins off her shoulder. She faced the host members and said, "I want to pay off my dept you know. You guys really don't have to use your tricks. I've already decided to be a host to pay off my dept and I'm planning on keeping it that way. And if Haruhi-san and I do get found out, then I'll just have to be creative on how to pay you guys back." She then started to head towards the door. Before Eri left, she turned slightly to look at the Host club members. "Oh and I guess I do want something in return. I would like to try some densuke watermelon if you don't mind."

And with that the door closed behind her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Eri waited outside of Haruhi's classroom and soon spotted her, the twins weren't around her this time even though they were in her class and were always with her,. Haruhi saw her by the door and she waved her over.

"Eri-san," Haruhi said, "Why are you doing here?"

"Tamaki-san told me to wait for you and head over to the club with you." Eri explained..

"Really?" Haruhi tilted her head while Eri nodded..

"Honestly, I don't know what he's planning." Eri started to walk with her friend. "All of them seem pretty shocked at lunch. Do you think they're worrying about our secret getting out?"

Haruhi cupped her chin. "Probably."

Eri sighed. "Well, lets just hurry and see what Tamaki-san has for us."

"Alright."

"Sorry we're late." Haruhi said before she was suddenly grabbed by Tamaki by the shoulders.

Tamaki then said to her "Don't worry Haruhi! And don't you worry too Eri-chan!" He jerked his head over to you.

"Who said I was worrying?" She said flatly.

"Today, both of your secrets about being a girl will be protected by us!" Tamaki continued on, turning his head back to Haruhi. "So please stay as our very own princesses!"

"Uhm...Okay...?" Haruhi didn't expect Tamaki to act this way and just agreed..

Tamaki then looked over to Eri. "And your answer Eri-chan?!"

"S-sure...?" She agreed as well.

"Honey-senpai, Mori-senpai...what are you two doing?" Eri questioned as both of her senpais walked out of the changing rooms in doctor uniforms.

"Simple Eri-chan!" Honey said. "We are going to protect Haruhi's and your gender! And in order to do so we are infiltrating the exams wearing these!" Honey had a serious glint in his eyes. "No one will know!" He then smiled.

A bead of sweat ran down her head as she just weakly smiled at Honey.. "O-okay then... '_No doubt they're going to stick out like a sore thumb...'"_

Eri sighed one more time before noticing Mori's tie was not tied correctly.

"Mori-senpai, your tie is done wrong." She walked up to him and started to fix his tie.

"But Eri-chan, I did that myself!" Honey stated.

She looked at him with a smile and noticed his was done wrong too.. "Well it was a nice try, Honey-senpai, but you do it like this." Eri then leaned down to his height and fixed his crooked tie. "With more practice you'll be great at it."

Honey pouted but then smiled again. Eri soon followed the two out of the room and into the examinations area.

"Hey Honey-sempai." Eri said.

"Yeah?" Honey said to her. "What is it?"

"What's the plan of keeping Haruhi-chan's and my gender a secret?"

"I can't tell you and neither can Takeshi." He smiled.

Eri raised an eyebrow and then decided to look out the windows as they passed them walking down the hall. She wondered if she should really trust the plans her host guys thought up of. The three of them soon reached the exam area and Mori and Honey opened the doors. And it was a big surprise for Eri to see hundreds and hundreds of doctors and nurses.

_"Holy-!"_ She thought in her head. _"This is...just way too much!"_

"Come on Eri-chan." Honey pulled on her and led her to a spot in the room "Now, it's time to act serious Takashi."

"Alright." Mori nodded his head.

"Uhh...I'm...going to go find Haruhi-san..." Eri said, walking away. She looked around the place as she tried to find Haruhi and noticed how awfully optimistic and nice the doctors were to the students. Then she remembered that a lot of rich families had personal doctors of there own and that the exams weren't actually needed. Eri grimaced. The exams were just a formality and judging by the girlish screams she heard in the distance, it was also a way to lure in customers. Eri sighed., she seemed to of been doing that a lot lately, and continued on her way to find Haruhi. She soon spotted Haruhi being pushed into a examination cubical by Mori and Honey.

"Fujioka-sama, We'll be doing chest measurements now." The nurse said.

_"Oh no!"_ She thought. She quickly tried to reach Haruhi, but there were too many girls in the way!

"Fujioka-sama? Are you done undressing?"

Eri saw a hand slip out from behind the curtains and she grew anxious. She wondered if this was the plan. But it couldn't be! Tamaki said he wouldn't let the Host club's secret be exposed! He had reassured her earlier in class before the exams.

The curtains were pulled aside and there stood! Tamaki. Tamaki in a brown wig.

Eri's eye twitched as she sunk her head with a grimace. "That's_ totally Tamaki-san..."_

"He did it! He really did it!" One of the twins said, bursting out in laughter as he held his said..

"Of course They'll know! Of course They'll know!" The other twin said also laughing and hold his side..

"So...this was the plan...?" Eri said, face palming.

"Not really."

"Hm?" She turned around and saw Kyoya pushing up his glasses with Honey and Mori right behind him.

"The actual plan was to get a special male doctor, swear her to secrecy and take yours and Haruhi's exams in another room." He explained. "All the doctors are from my clinic anyways."

"Then what's with Tamaki-san dressed up as Haruhi-san?" She asked with dead-pan eyes.

"That was just to get back at him for calling us homo side characters." Honey said and Mori nodded.

She frowned, rolled her eyes with a sigh and then asked, "So, the room Haruhi-chan and I are going to take our exams are in the special boys nurse's office right?"

The three of them nodded. Eri took one more look at Tamaki who was shaking the twins back and forth with anger in his eyes before exiting the exam area..

Haruhi had just walked into the special boys' nurses office when she saw the lady doctor walk out from behind the curtains.

"Oh, hello Fujioka-san. I'm currently with Setsuna-san right now, so just wait for a moment please." The lady doctor told her. She nodded and leaned on a desk near by. A few minutes later Eri walked out from behind the curtains, fixing her coat and tie.

"Ah Eri-chan." Haruhi said looking at her.

"Hey Haruhi-chan." Eri said to her. "I just got done so you can start on yours."

She nodded her head. "Alright."

Once Haruhi's examinations started, Eri felt thirsty and decided to take a quick trip to the cafeteria. When she came back to the Special Boys' Nurses Office with her apple juice in hand, she heard someone yell out, "Please spare my life!"

"What the?" She hurried inside and when she saw the lady doctor staring inside the curtained area, she quickly went over to it and saw the host members together, Tamaki being top naked and Haruhi having his shirt. In front of them was a pharmacist who was bowing severely, it was like he was Eskimo kissing the tiled floor. She looked up and saw the dent in the wall. "What the heck happened here?"

Suddenly, the pharmacist started talking about his situation for which Eri drank her drink and listened to his tragic story. Kyoya corrected him on which school his daughter actually goes to and then Tamaki told Kyoya to prepare a map for him. Dr. Yabu, the pharmacist, was then set off to go see his daughter at Ourin Public High school.

Eri waved bye to him in the window and heard Hikaru say, "You sure this is fine?"

Kaoru followed after by saying, "Because...even if they meet, he's still given up on by his daughter."

"That's something for him to find out himself." Tamaki said to the two of them.

Eri glanced over at him, a bit impressed and surprised at the answer Tamaki gave before feeling the spring breeze pass through her and enter the room. She looked back outside as the wind picked up not only the fallen cherry blossoms, but a white kite soaring high into the air. She smiled slightly at the sight. A strange feeling flowed into her. A feeling like she was going to enjoy her time in the Ouran Host Club.

"Excuse me but...can you guys get out?" Haruhi said all of a sudden.

Tamaki stepped back in shock. "Haruhi! Are you still angry with me? Don't tell me you're going to quit the host club?!

Haruhi turned around and said "I have to continue my exams, right?" She then smiled. "As a boy."

Everyone smiled except for Tamaki that is. He was still a little shaken.

"Ah, but I'm not doing this for the tuna. I'm doing this so that I can repay my dept." Haruhi added.

Tamaki looked surprise but then hugged her with teary eyes. "You really just want to eat fancy tuna! That part of you...is just awesome!"

Haruhi screamed and Hikaru and Kaoru tried to pry Tamaki off of her. Once they did, Eri started to push all of them out of the room.

"Hey, why are we being pushed out!" Both of the twins said in dismay.

"Because Haruhi-chan said 'You guys' to get out." She told them. And before she closed the door she said, "And If you want your secret princesses to stay a secret then the guys have to get out!" She gave them a smile and a wink before closing the door on them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Theme...choosing...?" Eri said slowly with a raise of her eye brow.

"Yes!" Tamaki said with a smiling tilt of his head and his arms stretched out to his sides. "As you know, the Ouran Host Club has monthly themes which are chosen by the host members and, by alphabetical order, it's your time of the month Eri-chan~!"

"M-My time of the month?" She repeated with her eyes widening slightly. She didn't know the other members had a choice in the matter of what theme the host club should do, the only thing she did know was that the themes happen monthly.

"Indeed, Eri-chan," Tamaki then turned on his heels. "Your decision should be final by tomorrow morning. That way we have enough time for preparations!" He waved good bye and left her there in the club room.

Eri looked down at her feet in thought. _"A theme..."_ She thought. She stood there for so long that she didn't realize that she was late to class.

The entire day Eri thought over on what theme the club could do. She thought of several themes that seemed good at first thought, but when she thought about it more she tossed it aside. When she went to the club, she actually sat down at a table and took out a piece of paper and pencil and started to think hard. After a good hard minute, her head slammed on the table surface.

"What's wrong Eri-chan?" Haruhi asked, standing beside her.

ERI looked up at Haruhi and said, "Haruhi-chan, Tamaki-san...told me it was my time of the month."

"Your what?" Haruhi's eyes widened..

Eri sat up straight and stretched. "It's my turn to pick out a theme for the club."

"O-oh..." Haruhi's shoulders loosened.

"Yeah, but I don't know what theme I should do... Have you ever picked the theme out, Haruhi-chan?"

She tilted her head off to the side in thought. "No. Not really."

You sighed.

"In my opinion, the theme you should do should be something you like." Haruhi said. Eri looked at her. "If you still can't think of anything, you could ask Kyouya-senpai about what themes the club has done and do something that the club hasn't done before." She gestured to Kyouya who was looking at his clip board.

"Hm...Sure Haruhi-chan. I'll do that." Eri smiled at her. "Thanks."

"Kyouya-san." Eri said to him. It was almost closing time for the host club. Thankfully she didn't have anymore girls requesting her.

He turned around and asked, "What is it Eri-san?"

"About the theme, do you have any records of what themes the club has done?"

"Well of course." He pushed up his glasses. "They're in my computer though. Do you want me to print them out for you?"

"Yes please." She watched him open his laptop and start tapping on the keys then he printed them. He went over to a printer that was near by and handed them to her. "Thanks." Eri was about to leave when Kyouya stopped her in mid-step.

"Eri-san, I would think of doing something interesting." She heard him say to her.

Eri turned her head enough to see Kyouya in the corner of her eyes. "I'll take it into consideration." She smirked and walked off.

ERi sat down somewhere and looked through the papers when Hikaru and Kaoru showed up.

"Ne? What's this Eri-chan?" Hikaru pointed to the papers on the table..

"Is this homework?" Kaoru picked a paper up.

"No, it's a list of the themes that the host club has done." She told them. The twins looked at each other.

"Oh, so it's your time of the month." They both said in unison.

"Yeah and it sounds weird when the both of you say it." She looked off to the side with a grimace.

Kaoru placed the paper back down. "If you want a theme, choose something that's fun."

"Yeah, a host club is pretty boring if there's nothing fun in it." Hikaru added.

"I'll think about it guys." She picked another paper up and read through it.

It was the end of the day and she was walking through the court yard to the gates when Tamaki said her name.

"Oi! Eri-chan~!"

She stopped and turned around. "Tamaki-senpai?"

He walked up to her. "I finally caught up with you!"

"What do you want?" She asked.

"I wanted to give you advice on the choice of your theme since almost everyone was giving one." He smiled.

"Uhm...Sure?"

"Good! Now what I think you should do for the theme is to make sure it entertains our guests!" He had a bit of seriousness in his eyes as he used his index finger near his face to point to the skies. "Our clienteles are what keeps the Ouran Host Club running!"

"I-I sure will..." Eri gave a forced smile. Wouldn't that be the obvious reason to have a theme in the first place?

"That's great!" Tamaki chimed. "I'll wait for your decision tomorrow!" And he ran away from her in a different direction. Eri turned around, huffed and continued to the gates.

As Eri waited for Kuro and Tora to pick her up, she heard a sudden shout filled with joy.

"Eri-chan~!"

She turned around and there was Honey in the air coming towards her. "Honey-senpai!" She manage to catch him but it was so off guard that she caught him a little too far off the side and so she spun a little. When Honey's feet were on the ground, she felt a little dizzy. "Honey-senpai...don't...do that..."

"Gee, sorry Eri-chan." Honey apologized. Eri shook her head a little to get rid of the dizziness as Mori showed up.

"What did you guys want to talk to me about?"

"We want to give you advice on the theme for the club!" Honey said with a big smile.

"M-more advice?" Eri said, a bit tired from all the advice she was given. Mori nodded with a grunt. She placed her hand on her forehead and then moved it to her hip. "Alright. What advice do the two of your have for me?" She gave them a faint smile.

Honey climbed on top of Mori's shoulders. "You should keep the theme simple."

"Keep theme simple." Mori repeated with a nodded.

"Simple..." Eri looked at them for a short moment before her car arrived. She waved bye to them and got in.

"Who were those boys Milady?" Kuro asked, looking into the rear view mirror.

"Oh, just friends of mine in the club." She answered.

"They're wearing the girl's uniform. Are they homos?" Tora questioned.

"Uh No! No!" Eri exclaimed. she forgot she kept her cross dressing debt a secret from Kuro and Tora. "Th-The uniform is worn by both genders!"

"How strange." Tora said as she looked into the side mirror.

That night in her room, Eri tried to think up of a good theme for the host club. Who knew theme choosing could be so hard. She suddenly heard a knock on her door.

"Come in." She told the person.

Tora walked in with her dinner on a platter. "Lady Eri, it's time for you to eat." She placed it by her bed and then noticed the papers. "What is this?"

"Oh, I'm choosing a theme for the club, Tora." Eri stopped biting the top of her pencil when she explained.

"Just what club are you in Milady?" Tora questioned.

"Oh just a club..." Eri looked the other way as Tora looked sternly at her.

"Take a break for now. The brain needs R&R for it to think of something." And she left the room.

Eri looked at the platter of food and then her stomach growled. Maybe she could use a break. she ate the food while watching a movie and then did some homework. When it was time for bed, she realized that she still hasn't gotten a theme yet. Eri sprawled out on the floor with her manga and books around her.

_"What am I to do...?"_ Eri groaned and got up. She grabbed the remote from her bed to turn the TV off when she spotted a manga next to it. Something on the manga caught her attention. she picked it up and analyzed it. A boy was the on the cover, sitting in a chair. He had an eye patch, Victorian style clothes and an emotionless expression. Standing next to him was a tall man with black hair and red eyes. Eri concentrated more on the tall man. He wore a tail coat suite and was holding a silver platter. As she stared at it more, sparks flew in her brain and she smiled. she finally had a theme.

"Butler theme?" Kyouya said in a questionable tone as the rest of the host club had the same confused look.

"Yes." Eri said with a smile. "Think about it, we're a host club so we should serve our costumers like a butler serves his master. I bet most of the girls have fantasies about a handsome butler serving under them!" The host members looked at each other.

"That is excellent Eri-chan!" Tamaki said with a goofy smile. "Our guest are our princesses and so we must serve them with our undying beauty!"

"But we already were butlers." Hikaru said.

"Yeah, at the flower reception theme Mori-kun chose." Kaoru said following after.

"You guys were waiters. Not butlers. There's a difference." Eri stated.

"Let's get ready to open the club!" Tamaki commanded.

All of the members wore tail coated suites with white gloves and greeted the girls that came to the club. The girls absolutely loved it which made Eri pretty happy. She was walking to her table with a tea set on a tray to serve them while also trying not to trip on the long pants she wore, the pants being the only ones that could fit her. But of course, when she almost gets to her table, her foot getscaught on the length of the pants and she started to fall forward. Luckily, Mori was near by and caught her. He had also caught the tea set.

"You alright?" He asked Eri, holding her close to his chest as their faces were extremely close.

"Yeah." She said to him, her face heating up slightly from the close contact of their faces. Their faces almost kissing distance. The girls who saw squealed at the "moment" between Eri and Mori before Mori lifted Eri up onto her feat. She took the tea set tray back and thanked him again before heading over to her table.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"I have played a few visual novel games." Eri said to a few girls in her class.

"Really? What types have you played?" A black haired girl with princess cut hair asked.

"Well to tell the truth, I've mostly played the horror and sci-fi types." Eri smiled sheepishly.

"You do?" A brunette haired girl said. "I've never played those types. They always seemed kind of scary to me." She placed her hand on her cheek and blushed in embarrassment.

"You shouldn''t be so scared." Eri told her. "Sure the horror types are scary but that's because they're suppose to be. The sci-fi ones are okay though. You should really try them." She gave a sweet smile and heard the girls sigh at her.

"I guess I can give them a try!" The brunette girl shyly smiled with a blush on her cheeks. Eri nodded.

"Eri-kun, have you ever played a game called Uki Doki Memorial?" A dark red haired girl asked her.

"Uki Doki Memorial?" She cupped her chin in thought. "No. I don't think I have."

"Well you should really try it!" The dark red haired girl assured. "A lot of the characters from that game look a little like the Host Club!" She smiled.

"Do they really?" Eri raised an eye brow as she tilted her head.

Eri opened the door to the Host Club and then saw Honey in a green kimono with a blue obi and a pink kimono jacket that had yellow flower patterns printed on it.

"Eri-chan~!" Honey said her name with a smile when he saw her. "You're here! And just in time!"

"In time for what?" Eri questioned. She guessed from Honey's outfit, as he pulled her along to the dressing room, that the Host Club has theme and she was about to be fitted.

"Wait here okay?" Honey said before he headed into a dressing room and when he came back, he had with him a soft yellow-orange kimono with small flecks of light blue flowers tinted a bit violet with green leaves splashed about all over it. He also had a pale lime green obi and a deep red kimono jacket with pink lotuses printed at the bottom. "This is for you." He handed them over to her.

"I-I'm suppose to wear this?" Eri's eyebrows raised. Honey nodded and then pushed her into the changing room. She was planning on saying something to Honey but it came out as a puff of air in the end when Honey closed the curtains on her. She looked at the parts of her kimono as they draped over her arm. Eri dropped the obi, jacket and white under clothe of her kimono onto a chair and held her kimono up to her in the mirror. Eri frowned a bit. She had never worn a kimono like this before. Even though she come from a rich family, she always wore simple and plain kimonos with solid colors with simple designs like circles or squares. And they were mostly worn to festivals or special events. Not to mention they were made out of cotton instead of this silk like fabric. No matter, Eri just sighed and placed the kimono on.

ERi sat on a straw tatami mat, making tea for two girls. As she did this, she would look about the music room. Tamaki was being his usual "princely charm" self with moist eyes with his intricately patterned dark grey-blue and light brown kimono and his yellow down casting into orange jacket with white and emerald green design. He had a thick, bright purple string tied into a bow in his fake, blonde extensions. The twins played up their forbidden-twincest-love act in their blue kimonos that had a light blue pattern going diagonal with pink, orange and green flowers bunched together at areas with a violet colored under clothe and turquoise clips in their hair. They, too, had moist eyes. Haruhi in her layered white, blue and green with lighter green leaf pattern kimono and faint, purplish pink kimono jacket with light pink cherry blossom design was talking to Kyoya in his light brown under clothe, brown kimono with faint light brown patterns. She pursed her lips and furrowed her eyebrows. How come Kyouya got the simplest looking kimono?

"Eri-kun?"

"Huh?" Her attention was drawn back to the two girls when one of them said her name.

"Is the tea ready?" A dark brunette girl asked with a smile.

"Oh yes!" She said with an sheepish smile. "I'm sorry about that!"

"No need to worry, Eri-kun." A black haired girl said as she waved her hand in front of her.

Eri poured the tea but was then distracted with Honey crying about his sandals. Her eyes shifted to him and she noticed Mori placing Honey's sandal back on his foot. Looks like Mori had the simplest kimono in his plain blue kimono with a yellow under clothe and pale red obi. He looked good. Then again, all of the host members do. Even herself-so she's been told.

So after Honey had his sandals put on, he jumped into Mori's arms with watery eyes. The girls' times were almost up so they had to drink their tea quickly and leave. She didn't have any other requests so she got up and walked around.

Eri heard Haruhi ask to no one in particular, "How is that everybody can get so weepy all of a sudden?"

That made Eri realize that Haruhi was right. Tamaki. The twins. Honey. All of their eyes were moist. Watery. Teary. Was it a Host strategy? Then she saw Haruhi bump into Kaoru and spotted a small bottle fall out of his sleeve. When Haruhi picked it up, she realized what it was. Eye drops. The whole watery eyes thing was totally a Host strategy. Wasn't that like, cheating? Eri shook her head in dismay and then noticed a girl she hasn't seen before in the school lingering by the door way.

"Haruhi-chan, who's that?" She pointed at the girl as Haruhi looked in the direction Eri was pointing at and then Tamaki did too.

The girl had light brown hair with a pink bow on top of her head and hazel eyes. She stuck close to the door frame.

"Huh? We have a brand-new guest." The twins said in unison. They slid out of the group and went up to her. Kaoru was the first to talk to her. "What are you waiting for? Come on in." He held a rose up to her.

"It isn't any fun to just watch." Hikaru said as he leaned on his brother and was also holding a rose up to her.

"Come on." They said together.

"Hey, I'm always telling you two to be more courteous at first-time guests aren't I?" Tamaki said to the twins when he popped up there. He turned around and faced the girl with his hand outstretched to her. "Here, don't be afraid, my princess." He then tilted her chin up at him. "Welcome to Ouran Host Club." He gave her his "princely" smile.

She looked scared and then said faintly, "N-"

"N?" Tamaki questioned.

"NO! Don't touch me you phony!" She screamed as she slammed her palm into Tamaki's face. Eri was taken by surprise like the rest. Did she...reject Tamaki? Tamaki stumbled back, holding his hand to his face.

"I'm...a phony?" He said in disbelief.

"Yes!" She pointed at him. "You're a phony! I can't believe that you are the prince figure in this club! The prince character doesn't go spreading his love around so readily! How can you be so stupid!? It's almost like your a dim-witted narcissist!"

_"Well...She's got the dim-witted narcissist part down..."_ Eri thought to herself as Tamaki's body jerked about like her was being hit with invisible arrows that had the words "Stupid" and "Narcissist" on them.

"Incompetent! Mediocre! The pits!" She continued and with every word, struck an arrow into Tamaki's body. When the last arrow hit, his body acted like it was being shocked with lightening lightning. He then slowly fell backwards.

"Oh! It's a new technique!" Hikaru explained.

"One-man slow motion!" Kaoru said. It made him more dramatic Eri guessed.

"By any chance, are you..." Kyouya said, cupping his chin after Tamaki fell to the floor. The girl's eyes then fell on him and then she ran towards him.

"Kyouya-sama!" She said with tears in her eyes right before she jumped on Tamaki's back and lunged at him with open arms. She wrapped her arms around a slightly wide eyed and possibly confused Kyouya. "I've wanted to meet you. My own prince."

Whoa...Did Kyouya know this girl? Eri started to hear whispers around the room and she realized that the customers were still in room!

"Uhm! I'm afraid the Host Club will be closing now! Every customer leave please!" She said after she turned around and faced the customers with a sheepish smile. She waved to all the customers to get out. "Thank you! come back soon!" And then shut the door. "Kyouya-senpai." She turned around and faced him. "You've got to explain who she is." She pointed at the girl who still had her arms wrapped around him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Fiancee?" Hikaru questioned.

"Kyouya-senpai's?" Kaoru questioned as well.

"Seriously?" Eri raised an eye brow in disbelief. She really couldn't believe in the idea of Kyouya having a fiancée. He was still in school after all.

The girl nodded and then said, "My name is Hoshakuji Renge. I will be transferring into 1st year, class A tomorrow."

Eri blinked a few times before nodding. "Okay then." Then she turned her head to Tamaki who was sulking towards a wall.

"Look, he's mad." The twins said in unison. "Because Mommy was hiding something from Daddy."

"Mommy? Daddy?" Eri's eyebrows scrunched together in confusion. Even though Eri joined the club no more then exactly a month ago, calling Tamaki and Kyouya "Daddy" and "Mommy" was new to her. Honey then jumped on Eri's back.

"Mommy is Kyou-chan and Daddy is Tama-chan." Honey explained. Mori nodded.

"Oh."

"It is indeed love at first sight!" She heard Renge say suddenly. Eri turned around and saw Renge cup her face with her hands and smile as she swayed side to side. "The way you were adoring those flowers by yourself in the back courtyard, even when no one else was looking... And the way you kindly reached out to that injured little kitty."

"Who are we talking about?" The twins asked together.

"Wait... Kyouya-kun has that side to him?" Eri was shocked and really couldn't believe he would actually have that side. She had learned how Kyouya was like from the host members with in the time she joined the club.

"Could you have the wrong person?" Haruhi asked.

"No! You can't fool these eyes!" Renge protested.

"I bet you can..." Eri said under her breath while looking at the ground next to her.

"He is a person who is kind to everyone," She continued. "and yet does not seek to have any one take notice of him."

The twins began to run around in circles while grabbing their hair, trying to figure out who she was talking about. She then felt Honey cling onto her arm. She looked down at him and he looked up at her with tears in his eyes. She guessed the thought of Kyouya being actually that would be kind of scary.

"I'm scared, Eri-chan!" He cried. She patted him on the head. She was right.

"I am too, Honey-kun. I am too." Eri said and looked up at Mori. The both of you nodded, agreeing that how Renge was explaining Kyouya was kind of scary.

"He loves solitude, but is actually lonesome. The one who looks just like the star of the currently popular love simulation game, "Uki-Doki Memorial", Ichijo Miyabi-kun and that's you!" She pointed at Kyouya.

Then there was silence as her words sunk in.

"Uki?" Haruhi said.

"Doki?" Honey said next.

"Love simulation game?" ERi questioned and then thought back to earlier that morning to the conversation she had with the group of girls who mentioned that game. _"Do the characters really look like the host members that much...?"_

"Otaku!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"She's an otaku!" Hikaru shouted, shocked.

"I've never seen one before!" Kaoru yelled.

All three of them started to panic. Eri just rolled her eyes at them. They were freaking out over nothing. So what if the girl was an otaku? Its not like she was going to change anything in the Host club.

"I see now. You're infatuated with a character. You're projecting the character infatuation onto me, going so far as to delude yourself that we're engaged." Kyouya said after he sat down on the couch and with Renge spinning around behind him. "This Miyabi-kun character probably wears glasses too, right?"

"Whoa, deluded you say? Then, that story about her being your fiancée..." Tamaki said after all of the host members crowded around Kyouya.

He crossed his arms. "I don't remember ever acknowledging that. For one thing, I've never even met her before today."

"Well that would of been some great information to know." Eri explained, annoyed.

Then Renge popped up beside Kyouya with her hands together. "According to my information, Kyouya-sama, I understand that you administer everything about this club."

"Kyo-chan is our director!" Honey explained.

"The director? That's perfect!" She smiled widely and then looked up towards the ceiling. "I've always dreamed of being the drawing card for someone's business."

ERi blinked and rubbed her eyes. She thought she saw a roses frame Renge's face.

"We don't need one. We are a host club after all." The twins said blankly.

Renge ignored them and said, "I've made up my mind. I'm going to be the host club's manager!"

"She's a daughter of an important client to his business so I don't want any of the host members to be impolite." Kyouya explained to Tamaki. Eri grimaced with a sigh.

"Everyone, it's going to be a pleasure." Renge said and then smiled with a slight tilt of her head.

Thus, the birth of the lady manager happened.

_"Maybe she won't do that much harm to the host club..."_ Eri thought as she looked at her new "manager". Oh how wrong she was.

"I've been thinking about it all last night," Tamaki explained to all the host members the next day. "and having a lady manager might not be all that bad."

"Why do you say that?" The twins questioned with a slight tilt of their head.

"Don't you see? She has transferred into the same class as Haruhi. If the two become friends as girls, Haruhi might become more girlish. The uniquely girlish air of tenderness of her could stimulate Haruhi's own sense of femininity."

"Good grief." Haruhi said with a grimace. Tamaki must really want Haruhi to dress and act like an actual girl.

"This is a grand-scale project in order to stir Haruhi up to be more girly!" Tamaki continued, clenching his fist. "Only having these two disreputable twins as close classmates, is not good for Haruhi." He then pointed at them.

"That's telling us alright." The twins said, nonchalantly, leaning a bit to their right with an eye brow raised.

"Ne, ne, Tama-chan!" Honey waved his hand in the air and kicked his feet.

"Yes, Honey-senpai?" Tamaki said, turning his head to him.

"What about Eri-chan? I want to see Eri-chan's own sense of femininity be stimulated too!" He pulled Eri closer to him while her eyebrow twitched.

That sounded kind of offensive to Eri. Sure she was okay dressing and acting like a boy, maybe even liked it. But she didn't think Honey needed to say that.

"Eri-chan might also be stimulated since Renge-chan will be hanging around the host club from now on too!" Tamaki explained. Eri sighed, but then thought that it might get Tamaki off her back about wanting her to be a girl as he has told her many times in class.

"Yay!" Honey cheered and hugged her arm.

"Honey-kun, do you really want to see me act more girly that badly?" She asked him and he nodded.

"I bet Takashi wants to see you like that too! Right?" He smiled and looked at Mori.

"Yeah." Mori said, monotonously with a nod.

Eri huffed and turned her head away from them. She couldn't believe it.

"Everyone! Renge, your Host Club drawing card, has baked some cookies." Renge said after she opened the door to the Host club, holding up some cookies.

"Oh! How lady like!" Tamaki exclaimed, popping up beside the door and then striking a pose. "I'm so moved!"

"I didn't make them for you, you phony prince." She glared at him which sent Tamaki to go sulk towards his sulking wall.

Eri rolled her eyes at him and then shifted her sight over to Renge who was blushing and smiling as she was talking to Kyouya about the her cookies. Then Haruhi was getting hit on by the twins which caused Tamaki to get mad and start a ruckus with them.

Honey tugged on her arm. "Do you want a cookie, Eri-chan?"

"Uh, sure. You want one too, Honey-senpai?" She asked with a small smile.

He nodded. She got up and grabbed a few cookies from Haruhi who was fine with giving her some, and walked back over to Mori and Honey who were standing up now, waiting for her. She gave Honey a cookie.

"Mitsukuni, don't eat that!" Mori said, concern in his monotone voice.

"I don't think it's that bad. It's just a little burnt." Eri explained, looking at the cookies she had in her hand. "Want one to try, Mori-kun?" She held one up to him and he hesitated at first but then nodded, taking the cookie from her hand.

While Honey, Mori and her munched away on some of the, rather burnt, cookies. Renge looked at all the host members, the twins being yelled at by Tamaki as Haruhi tried to ignore them and Eri along with Mori and Honey eating the cookies. Mori quickly got a cup of warm milk for Honey to wash down the cookies and then Honey noticed Renger by herself and want up to her.

It looked like Honey was offering her some of his milk, but Renge shook her head. Honey then went back to Mori and Eri.

"She didn't want any milk." He said to them. Eri patted his head.

Renge continued to study the host members until she cried out, "It's all too tepid!"

Eri raised an eyebrow at her. "Tepid? Luke warm?" She didn't understand what Renge meant.

"Except for Kyouya-sama, all of your characters are too lackluster!" She shouted, point at the host members except for Kyouya. "All of you hosts are lacking a "dark" side! Girls are vulnerable to handsome young men going through trauma! If you keep carrying on in this ridiculous manner, it's only a matter of time before everyone grows tired of it! Are you trying to ruin Kyouya-sama's business!? As manager, and as today, I'm changing all of your character's backgrounds. Starting with you!"

She pointed at Honey who dropped his cookie from shock.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"If all you are is cute, inside and out, then you're the same as a baby! So you will be "The Cute-Face who's A Thug"! Morinozuka-senpai, you're the "Childhood-Friend Flunkie"! The twins will be basketball players "Shut up in Their own World"! Haruhi-kun, you'll be an honor student faced with "Intense Bullying"! Eri-senpai will be "The Troubled Artist"! And Tamaki-senpai." She pointed at each one, giving them their new titles and then she turned towards Tamaki. "You are the school idol, esteemed for his good looks, but actually, you have a inferiority complex..."The Lonely Prince"!" She then turned spun around to Kyouya and said, "Oh, Kyouya-sama, you're perfect. Just stay the same kind and affectionate you."

"I'm honored." Kyouya said, placing his arm on his chest.

" "Troubled Artist"?" Eri said to herself. "I...guess...?"

She felt a tug on her sleeve and looked down, seeing Honey with tearfilled eyes.

"Eri-chan..." He said. Eri bent down and rubbed the top of his head.

"It's okay, Honey-senpai." She said, trying to reassure him. "I don't think these titles will stick for very long. Right Mori-senpai?"

She looked over to Mori who was leaning up against the wall. A bead of sweat rolled down the back of her head.

" "The Lonely Prince"...It suits me very well...Indead, that is perfect for me!" Tamaki said when he stopped form his stumbling in front of the double doors that lead into the host club.

The twins then pulled Kyouya over to the side.

"Kyouya-senpai..."Hikaru said.

"Do something!" Kaoru pleaded to him.

"But his highness seems up for this." Kyouya explained, pointing over to a posing Tamaki who was doing poses that would fit his new character in front of Renge who praised him and gave him advice.

"Are you okay with your new title, Eri-chan?" Honey asked, looking up at her.

"Ah, well..." Eri scratched her cheek as she smiled weakly, looking off to the side. "It's interesting I guess. Sure is something different..."

It was the next day and Eri came into the host club to find an entire film crew with make-up and outfit management. She was a bit surprised to be told that they would be shooting a movie.

"Why a movie...?" She asked.

"It was Renge-chan's idea." Honey explained, sitting a chair as he swung his legs back and forth. "Tamaki liked the idea so this just happened."

"Yeah." Mori said.

She sighed and looked around at the people who were working. A lot of them looked like foreigners.

"They were all rushed here from Hollywood." Honey said. "Kyou-kun said Renge made them to shoot this movie."

"Really? The movie seems a bit overblown, don't you think?"

"Maybe. Oh! Takashi's and my scene is coming up!" Honey exclaimed. "Come one Takashi!" He jumped off the chair and grabbed Mori's arm, pulling him with him.

Eri smiled at Honey's cute childish behavior, before one of the crew members came up to her.

"Uh, e-excuse me."

She turned around and faced the crew member that approached her. He had blond-brown hair with green eyes. He had a beard and his sunglasses were perched ontop of his hat.

"Yes?" She replied to him in English.

He smiled a bit once he knew she spoke his language. "You are Eri-chan right?"

Eri nodded her head. "Why do you ask?"

"Ah, you see, when I was here visiting a friend, I saw one play that you helped largely in. I think it was called "Rolling Girl"?" He spoke slowly for Eri to understand as he scratched the back of his head.

Eri thought back to when she helped out a play by that name and remembered she had done that play in her first year of high school at her previous school. She was the co-director of it, but all the credit was given to her. "You are correct."

His smiled more as he got it correct. "You were really good at directing it."

"Ah, I was just the co-director though." She stated.

"I don't care. You did well. I was wondering if you would like to help me. I am the director of this movie we are shooting."

"But Renge-chan is directing it is she not?"

The man nodded his head. "I think I can talk her into letting you. What do you say?"

Eri thought about this for a moment. "Well, okay then."

The man bowed, she did the same, and left to go talk to Renge. Quicky as he left, another crew member, a girl, gave her a script. This one was fluent in Japanese.

"Here is your script, Setsuna-san."

"Thank you." Eri said to her. She noticed her parts were bookmarked and highlighted so she went to them and read them first before reading the entire thing. _"A lot of these scenes are in the rain..."_

After the re-take of Haruhi's, Mori's and Honey's scene, her scene was up next. She quickly re-read her lines and went to where the camera men were at. Her scene was going to start off in the Art room where she would be holding a paint brush up to a done painting. Eri had requested that she should paint the painting herself to make it more authentic before the scene and the dirctor and Renge liked the idea. So continuing, Eri was standing in front of the easel as she held the paint bursh up to her painting in one hand and held a paint palette in the other.

"Move your brush closer to the painting, Eri-kun!" Renge directed and Eri did as she was told. "Okay. And...Action!"

Eri's expresion quickly changed and she looked distraught. She pulled her paint brush away from the canvas and forrowed her eyebrows in fake annoyance. She threw the paint brush and paint filled palette on the ground before knocking the easel to the ground.

"It's not right...!" She said in a mix of anger and sadness. "Why can't I get it right?"

She clenched her hands tightly before hurrying over to the large window and throwing it open. The sound of rain pouring down quickly filled the room as a gust of wind entered and knocked light weight things down. In one movement, Eri lifted herself over the window sil and landed on the otherside of the window, her clothes starting to get wet. The camera viewed the fallen painting on the ground before panning up to view Eri running away in the rain, the corner of a leather art book poking in at the corner. Soon the scene changed to Eri being outside in the rain, drenched and standing in front of the school pond. Soft sounds of crying where mixed in with the patter of the rain as Eri clenched her fists harder.

Now, Eri didn't believe she was very good at acting and thought the crying scene was going to be a big flop since she had never done it before, but she remembered watching soap operas with her maid Tora and tried to remember and recreate how those women cried in them. She seemed to of been doing well since Renge had said nothing so far. She wiped imaginary tears and the fake rain that was running down her face away as he next line came up.

"What do want?" She said coldly before straightenly herself and turning her body slightly to face the person who stood behind her. "Morinozuka-san?"

Mori stood in the rain, holding an umbrella over himself with one hand and his other hand in his pocket. He stayed silent as the camera panned up to his face and then over to Eri's where Eri smirked.

"Where's your little master?" She questioned mockingly. "Did he need a nap?"

"I heard crying." Mori said, his voice monotoned as ever.

Eri crossed her arms and looked at the ground beside her. "What of it."

"Are you alright?"

"It's not your business."

"I'm just-" Mori spoke his next line where he was to be cut off by Eri.

She threw her arms at her side and glared at him, like how it was described in the script. "Just what? Concerned? Worried? Caring for me? Don't make me laugh." She tilted her head to the side and sneered at him. "If you little master was with you, you wouldn't give a damn about why I was crying because he wouldn't give a damn." Eri's eyes then looked at the ground. "You act different when you not with Haninozuka-san. Is it because you're scared...?" She looked back at Mori before straightening her neck. "You wouldn't understand anyway. I'm struggeling through something you wouldn't understand."

"I saw your painting. In the art room." Mori said. "Along with the sketches in your leather book."

Eri's eyes widened. In the script, the leather art book was described as something very close to her character that her character loved but also hated. The script said it was filled with beautiful drawings done with pencil, pen, marker, watercolor and such like that where she wouldn't let anyone see them. Her character loathed and loved them, having inner conflict because of one reason.

"No one is suppose to see them!" She yelled, trying to put anger in her voice.

"They were beautiful to looked at."

"SHUT UP! NO THEY'RE NOT!" Eri yelled her character's lines. She then tried to make her voice shaky and crack. "Compared to my family's...they're ugly...worthless..."

Eri hung her head. Her character, The Troubled Artist, was described of being troubled because of the lack of confidence her character had in her artwork compared to her family's artworks that were well known and prided for. Her character had grown up being ridiculed and so grew a fear of not being good enough to impress her family. Eri made the crying sounds again which was a cue for Mori to walk closer to her.

"Every...Everything I do..." Eri brought her hands up to her face as she continued to fake cry. Then she felt the rain stop and looked up to see Mori's face where she fake cried again and buried her face in his chest. Mori wrapped his free arm around her. The camera did a close-up of his face where he looked almost sorry in his stoic expression before closing his eyes and continuing to hold Eri.

"CUT!" Renge shouted, breaking the mood of the scene. "Perfect! That was perfect!"

"Ah really, Renge-san?" Eri said, pulling away from Mori's camera hug as she looked up at her.

Renge nodded her head with a large smile. "You captured the Troubled Artist so well, Eri-senpai!"

"Thank you." Eri felt a bit flustered at the compliment of her acting. "Did I really do that well, Mori-senpai?" She looked over to Mori who folded up the umbrella. He nodded in response. She smiled a this.

Mori and Eri headed back to where the rest of the host members were at and Honey handed them both a towel.

"You both did great!" Honey said with a bright smile.

"Thank you, Honey-senpai." Eri said, drying her hair. "But, in all honesty, I thought I did okay. I was worried a bit about my acting since I'm not use to it."

"You did great, Eri-senpai." Hikaru said. "Stop saying otherwise."

"Yeah." Kaoru agreed. Eri then felt a hand on her head and she looked up at Mori who started to pat her on the head.

"Good job." Was all he said.

She gave a sheepish smile. "It sounds like I'm a pet...Mori-senpai..." She said, pushing his hand slightly off her head.

"Hey looked, Eri-chan!" Honey said, placing a towel over his head. "I'm little red riding hood!"

"How cute, Honey-senpai." She told him. He really did look cute.

"Eri-san! Renge-sama and the director wants you!" A lady informed her in Japanese.

"Oh, okay." She told her. "I'll be back guys." They nodded.

Renge and the other director had wanted Eri for her opinion on her scene in which she told them it looks great. Then she was asked about other things such as if the lighting wasn't dim enough or the rain was pouring hard enough where Eri told them they were completely fine.

"Though I think two of the lights can be moved to the left a bit more." Eri told them, pointing at a light to her left and one above her..

"Alright then." Renge said, then she used her megaphone to shout at the men on high structures that manned the rain and lights. "You two! Move lights C and F to the left a bit more!"

"Alright boss!" The two men said in English as they gave a thumbs up.

"Now that we have that fixed, I need to go get the next scene ready." Renge said before heading off.

"Oh, Director-san." Eri said after she waved bye to Renge. "I would like to tell about some misspellings of some Japanese words you used in the script. If you don't mind."

"No. It's fine. Tell me." The director said, bringing out his script that he stuffed in his back pocket.

As Eri spoke to the director about some Japanese grammar problems in the script, Mori suddenly came up and pulled her towards him. Her wrapped his arms around her and fell backwards as a loud crash sound close to Eri was heard.

"W-What just...!" She looked behind her and saw it was one of the lights that crashed down on the spot she was just standing at. "Whoa..." She looked back at Mori. "How'd you..."

"Eri-chan!" Honey shouted as he ran up to her with the twins. "Thank gosh you're okay!"

"Mori-senpai saw the light fall before we did." Hikaru explained.

"So he reacted faster than we did." Kaoru said. "Thank god he pulled you out of the way."

Eri got off of Mori and thanked him before noticing the blood on his hand.

"You're bleeding." She said. Mori, Honey and the twins looked at his hand along with you before hearing another crash.

"oh no!" Honey exclaimed.

"I think there was a first aid some where." Eri pulled Mori with her to where the first aid was at while Honey and twins scolded the lights people.

"There." She said, clipping the wrap in place on her senpai's hand. Mori looked at it for a moment before nodding. She rubbed her neck as she said with a weak smile. "I'm sorry I did that to you. If I was more aware of what was happening around me, I would of sensed the light falling and you wouldn't of moved me out of the way to only get your hand hurt."

"It's okay." Mori said to her before placing his uninjured hand on top her head and patted it.

Even though Mori was doing the same thing he did a while ago, Eri didn't move his hand or say anything. She simply smiled at him.

**Small Author Note: This story might not get updated as well as on my wattpad account. **

**If you want to see this updated then go to my wattpad account - /animecat26**

**Thank you! **


End file.
